The Reason Brock Flirts
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Ever wonder why Brock flirts with every older girl he meets? Guess what? I'm theory-ing! This is my idea of why he flirts. Pearlshipping, BrockXOC, NO BROCKXASH!


Brock sat down on the bench at the Pokemon Center. He looked around, hoping to see Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, but instead saw a blonde- haired girl about his age. Hoping it was Elizabeth, he jumped over and got on one knee, flirting with her.

"Your eyes look like beautiful emeralds, glinting in the sunlight! If only I could make them light up with joy! This will be my new- ARGH!" Once again, Croagunk used Poison Jab on him, pulling him away from who might be Elizabeth. As he was dragged away, the image of Elizabeth filled his mind. On that last day, she had light brown hair with golden earrings, and she wore a long, pink, silky dress. She loved to dress up as different girls, especially Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. She would dye her hair different colors and cut it or get extenders, and she would wear either her glasses or contacts, either one changing her eye color. If he looked extremely deep into ant girl's eyes, he could tell if it was Elizabeth or not. Elizabeth loved it when Brock would get on one knee and say romantic stuff. Brock loved her a lot, so he would do anything to win her love.

Croagunk finally stopped pulling Brock, and he realized that they were outside of the Pokemon Center. He lay there for a minute or two, just wishing Elizabeth would come out of nowhere and admit her love for him. Croagunk looked at Brock as he sat up and returned it into its PokeBall. He looked into the sky and decided to take a walk. He figured that it would get his mind off of Elizabeth, but he thought wrong. He was about halfway through SunyShore City when he heard his friend Ash come running up behind him.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash called. Brock sighed. To be honest, he actually _did_ want to think about Elizabeth and her many disguises. Ash must have noticed, because he asked Brock what was wrong.

"It's nothing," Brock replied. He looked away and started walking again. Ash had apparently realized that something _was_ wrong, and began to try and stop Brock to ask what was wrong again, more than likely.

"Brock-"

Brock whipped around. "Ash, will you just go? I want to be alone!" Ash looked a little hurt, and Brock felt a little guilty about being so harsh as he turned and walked away again. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he knew that Ash wouldn't understand if he tried to explain, so he didn't even try. Besides, Ash wasn't the one traveling around the world, looking for the girl of his dreams! Even though he hated looking for her, he still loved the fact that she loved to travel. He thought that it was dreamy how she never stayed in one place for more than a week. He just wished that they would run into each other so that they could travel together forever!

Brock sat on a bench as he walked into the park. _If only I could see her one more time, then I could declare my love for her!_ He thought. He looked around the park, hoping to see a girl Elizabeth would want to be. He saw two Officer Jenny's talking, and was about to get up to flirt with them when he sighed and leaned back. _What's the use?_ He thought glumly. _I doubt one of them is Lizzy, anyways. I'll just begin to flirt, they'll be all, "Who is this guy?" and Croagunk will Poison Jab me. _He sighed._ I guess I'll never find her. Even if I would, she would just run off, never to be seen again. _He got up to head back to the Pokemon Center. As he got to the spot where he'd yelled at Ash, he decided that he'd never flirt with a girl again. After a few minutes of reciting that in his mind, he saw the Pokemon Center. He walked in and saw Dawn talking to Ash. They saw him walk in, and they ran over with looks of concern on their faces.

"Brock, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I just wanted some time to think. I'm fine," Brock answered. He noticed that Nurse Joy was back, and he frowned. He realized that this Nurse Joy had the same eye color as Lizzy. Holding back tears, he said to his friends, "Hey, why don't we have some lunch?"

Dawn's face lit up as she exclaimed, "Sure!" Ash on the other hand still sounded a little hurt when he plainly said, "Okay." At that point, Brock felt extremely guilty for yelling at him. He'd snapped at him for not helping every once in a while, but he realized with a start that he'd never actually yelled at him. As he fixed their lunch, he felt really bad for yelling at him. He felt worse about that than the time he'd accidently broken Lizzy's nose when she'd popped out of nowhere as he'd swung his baseball bat for practice. He remembered freaking out as he heard her scream in pain and hold her nose. He'd dropped his bat and tried to help her into his house to get help. He'd felt terrible, and as he thought of it, he began to feel bad again. She wasn't mad at him, and because she was so forgiving, he had yet another reason to like her.

Brock noticed that Ash was sitting at the table and wasn't helping-again- and was about to snap at him to help when he remembered that Ash was probably pretty down from being yelled at. He felt a little guilty, but then realized that the stew was almost burning, so he jumped and started stirring it again.

"Ash, will you please help?" Dawn yelled. Brock almost groaned.

"Technically, I am helping!"

"How?"

"I'm staying out of your way and leaving you guys alone!" Immediately, Brock felt twice as guilty. He knew that Ash had said that because of what he'd said to him, but Dawn didn't know that.

"Why would you think that that's helping?"

"Because earlier somebody told me to leave them alone!"

"Who, Ash? Who?"

Brock felt two pairs of eyes look at him. He held back a sigh as Dawn said, "Brock? Did you tell him that?"

He let the sigh out as he replied, "It's hard to explain."

"Not really," He heard Ash mumble. Brock felt really bad as he heard Ash make a sound that indicated he wished he hadn't said that.

Brock turned to face him. "Ash-"

"I'm sorry!" Ash exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"Ash, wait!"

"Where are you going?"

They followed him, but lost him when they stepped outside. Brock felt more guilty than he had when he'd gotten mad at Lizzy and shoved her out of a tree, resulting in giving her a broken ankle. He remembered her walking into school the next day on crutches, and him helping her from class to class. That had been when he realized that he liked her, and now he liked her even more.

"Good going, Brock!" Dawn snapped Brock out of his thoughts. "Thanks to you, we can't find Ash!"

"Dawn-"

"You didn't have to yell at him, you know! You could have just told him that you wanted some time alone!"

Brock just stared at her. She'd never yelled at him before, and it surprised him. "Hold on a sec-"

"No! Brock, we have to find Ash! I'm not going to rest until we find him!"

"You do realize that you never asked me what's been bothering me, right?"

Dawn looked at Brock, realizing that she hadn't. "Well, then, what is wrong?" Her voice was calmer than before, and she looked concerned.

"Elizabeth! She's the girl of my dreams, and she loves to dress up to look exactly like someone else! That's the only reason why I flirt with other girls; anyone of them could be Lizzy!"

"Why is she bothering you, Brock? She sounds like you would always be happy with her."

"That's the thing! I'm not with her! She also loves to travel, so I've been looking for her this whole journey! The other thing is that we aren't dating yet! Since I can't find her, I can't ask her out!…I'm not sure if… I'll keep looking for her. I haven't seen her since fifth grade, and… I'm losing hope. I'm doubting if I'll ever find her now. I've been looking for her for five years, and… I think I'm just going to give up. I mean, I-"

"Brock, no!"

"Huh?" Ash came bursting out from nowhere and threw his arms around Brock.

"Ash!"

"Brock, I'm really sorry! Please don't give up!"

Brock began to feel bad again. "Ash, it's not you're fault. There's no way that it could-"

"Yes, there is! I'm so sorry!"

"Ash?" Ash looked up at Brock, tears in his eyes. He looked so much like a little kid that he had to smile. "It's not-"

Ash fell to the ground. "Yes it is. I'm really, really sorry Brock!"

Brock kneeled down to look Ash in the eye. "Ash, for the last time, it's not your fault!" He informed while smiling. Ash looked at him solemnly. Brock silently chuckled at how cute Ash looked and continued: "It's mine, okay? I could have told her that I liked her back in fifth grade. Don't worry; we'll probably run into her sooner or later. Just relax- it's not your fault!"

Ash looked at the ground. "You should have told her when you had the chance. I wouldn't be bothering you if you had…"

"Ash, if I had told her back in fifth grade, I wouldn't be here! We never would have met, and who knows where either of us would be if that had happened."

Ash looked at Brock with a look that reminded him of a cute little kid; he had to smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Brock saw Dawn smile. Ash finally smiled, then suddenly embraced Brock in a hug. He was surprised for a second, then decided to hug him back.

"Just promise me you won't give up," Ash mumbled.

Brock looked at Ash from the corner of his eye and replied, "All right, Ash. I won't."

With his face on Brock's shoulder, Ash smiled, and Brock felt it. He smiled in return, and then he knew that he didn't just say that he wouldn't give up.


End file.
